Sunakagure : Chronique du village du Sable
by Naomi Mustang
Summary: Nami Kono est une jeune medic'nin récemment envoyé à Suna pour amélioré les performances de l'hôpital. Mais elle va très vite s'apercevoir que diriger un hôpital n'est pas de tout repos ... surtout lorsqu'elle rencontre une certaine personne. Nami-Kankuro, Shika-Tema, et peut-être un petit Gaara-Matsuri. J'espère que ça vous plaira.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

En ce beau dimanche d'octobre, Kankuro se dirigeait vers le bureau de son frère. Il avait laissé ses hommes à la brasserie du village pour aller faire son rapport au Kazekage. Cette mission avait durée une semaine, une semaine à poursuivre un homme coupable d'un triple homicide dans un village voisin et à récolter des information sans se faire repérer. Ils méritaient des vacances.

Kankuro entra dans le palais du Kazekage, il salua de la main quelques personne qu'il connaissait et s'avança vers le bureau de Gaara. Frappant trois coup sur la porte il entra sans permission comme à son habitude.

« Gaara ? T'es là ? » il se tut en remarquant une personne à coté de lui, « Oh pardon je dérange, je repasserai si tu veux ... »

« Non vas-y rentre, nous étions en train de parler de l'hôpital. »

Le jeune homme s'avança et pris son frère, plus petit que lui dans ses bras. Et se rendant compte de la personne à ses coté, l'interrogea du regard.

« Kankuro, je te présente mademoiselle Nami Kono, c'est une ninja experte dans les jutsu médicaux elle nous vient de Konoha. »

La jeune femme s'avança et lui tendit une main qu'il serra. Il l'a scruta un instant. On pouvait, au premier regard, se rendre compte qu'elle ne venait pas de Suna, sa peau était légèrement plus pale que les habitants du village. Ses cheveux, attachés en chignon négligé, était d'une couleur chocolat et ses yeux verts. Elle portait les vêtement typique des ninjas médecins du village, un t-shirt et un pantalon vert.

« Nous étions en train de parler des arrangement que nous pouvions faire pour que notre hôpital soit plus performant » poursuivit Gaara, « J'aimerai que tu me dise ce que tu en pense »

Il hocha de la tête et écouta attentivement les deux personnes en face de lui.

« Une réorganisation de l'hôpital tout entier ? S'étonna-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? Je veux dire, l'hôpital a toujours fonctionné de cette manière. Changer toute son organisation serait un peu risqué non ? »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai que changer tout d'un coup serait assez brutal. De plus notre personnel médical n'a pas le niveau de celui de Konoha, cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait leurs faire subir un formation beaucoup plus longue pour que d'une part ils connaissent les bases et d'une autres connaissent sur le bout des doigt leurs taches respectives. » expliqua le Kazekage.

« Je comprend. » Reprit la jeune femme. « Ceci serait effectivement trop rapide. Il est vrai que la préoccupation principale est la formation des medic'nin »

Elle s'arrêta et réfléchi un instant. Même si au premier abord, cela l'agaçait fortement de se voir contredire, il fallait bien admettre que de changer d'organisation subitement était un risque.

« Si vous le permettez, j'ai peut-être une idée. »

Les deux autre tête se retournèrent vers un Kankuro assez gêné.

« Expose ton idée Kankuro. »

« Et bien, pourquoi ne pas reprendre le même principe que pour l'académie. Je m'explique, poursuivit-il devant l'incompréhension des deux autres, à l'académie, le professeur, ou chunnin, enseigne à ses élèves les bases, ceci deviennent genin et sont pris en charge directement par les junnins pour pouvoir devenir chunnin. »

« Il faudrait donc d'abord former un groupe qui lui même se chargera d'un autre et ainsi de suite … ? récapitula Gaara. Qu'en pensez vous Nami ? »

La jeune femme réfléchi, c'était une bonne idée, mais est ce que cela allait ce faire rapidement ? Une formation des technique médicales était assez longues. Elle même avait mis une année entière pour pouvoir maîtriser les premier soins. Certes, les ninjas de Suna maîtrisaient déjà les bases mais un entraînement comme celui demande du temps et des efforts.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de donner votre accord, vous savez, vous pouvez très bien refuser et trouver un autre moyen. »

« Non, tout vas bien, je suis d'accord avec cette idée, cependant cela risque de prendre du temps. »

« Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. »

La jeune femme pris congé des deux frères, prétextant devoir superviser les équipes de garde. Elle salua le Kazekage et partit vers la porte et après une inclinaison respectueuse envers Gaara elle ferma la porte.

L'hôpital de la ville ressemblait à un énorme palais, une cours extérieure abritait plusieurs serres de culture pour la confection des antidotes. Nami rentra par la porte principale et se dirigea vers le bureau central.

« Ah Nami, j'ai quelques papier pour vous, il vous faut signer ici. Et Temari-sama doit passer vous remettre des dossier important. »

Elle s'exécuta, puis se dirigea vers la droite où se trouvait son bureau. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle était arrivée et son bureau était déjà submergé de papier. Elle s'installa et entreprit de ranger tout les dossiers. Elle avait accepté de venir à Suna, mais elle commençait à se dire que ce poste comprenait trop de responsabilités. Les dossiers à compléter, la gestion des chambres à gérer … Elle mit un tas de dossier au pied de son bureau et commença à remplir les plus importants. Pour pouvoir composer les équipes qui suivront la formation il fallait déjà qu'elle trouve les shinobis avec les capacités les plus élevées.

« C'est pas vrai, aucun d'entre eux se démarques plus des autres … » Elle laissa tomber son stylo et elle mis sa tête entre ses mains.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte « Salut Nami, désolée de te déranger. » Temari apparu dans le bureau.

« Non, pas du tout, entre vas-y. »

« Je t'amène des dossiers que Gaara voulait absolument que tu ais. »

« Ah, merci. Est ce que tu peux les poser sur cette pile s'il te plaît ? » Dit-elle en montrant le coté de son bureau.

« Ça va ? Tu t'en sort ? »

« Honnêtement, pas trop. Il faut tout remettre en ordre. Je pense que j'en ai pour tout la nuit. »

« Désolée mais tu ne passera pas la nuit dans ton bureau. » renchérie Temari

Et sous l'incompréhension de Nami elle rajouta : « Tu est officiellement invitée au grand dîner du conseil de Suna. »

« Désolée mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, je ne peut pas me permettre de laisser l'hôpital comme ça. »

« Ah non, tu es obligée de venir. Gaara à demandé ta présence, donc tu y sera. D'ailleurs, il te faut une tenue présentable, les anciens du conseil sont très exigeant sur ça, donc tu va venir avec moi. »

« Écoute Temari, je te remercie pour les robes, mais je ne peut vraiment laisser l'hôpital. »

« Nami, les équipes de garde peuvent très bien gérer une soirée. »

« Mais si il y a une urgence ? »

« Eh bien, il prendrons les décisions nécessaires. »

« Peut-on au moins y passer pour les avertir d'où je serai en cas de problème ? »

« Mon Dieu, il faut que tu apprenne à penser à autre chose qu'au travail tu sais ? »

Temari et elle avaient sympathisé dès l'arrivé de Nami. La jeune femme était réputée pour son caractère plutôt fort, surtout envers les personnes qui s'en prenaient à ses deux petits frères, mais elle savait parfois se montrer adorable. Elle l'avait aider à choisir des robes vraiment magnifiques. Celle qu'elle portait à l'instant, la mettait vraiment en valeurs.

Temari était vraiment une femme extraordinaire.

« Bon sang mais que font-elles ? »

« Calme toi Kankuro, elle vont arriver. »

« Comment est ce que tu peux être aussi calme ? On les attend depuis vingt minutes ! Mais que font-elles ? »

« C'est juste vingt minutes Kankuro »

Kankuro bouillonnait sur place, la salle était déjà pleine de personnalité importante, d'ambassadeurs de diverses nations. Il avait donner l'ordre au deux secrétaires de l'accueil d'aller chercher le gâteau de la réception à vingt heure trente, il était vingt heure cinquante et aucun gâteau en vue. Il détestait les gens qui ne suivait pas les ordres à la lettre. Cette année, la réunion du conseil avait pour but de célébrer la quatrième année de paix et de l'alliance shinobi. La réception devait être parfaite, Suna recevait des invités venant de toute les nations de l'alliance.

Kankuro faisait maintenant les cent pas à coté de Gaara en répétant que ce n'était « Quand même pas une mission suicide d'aller chercher un gâteau à la première boulangerie de la rue »

« Il y a peut-être du monde » Dit Gaara

« Et alors monde ou pas, il ne leur faut pas vingt minutes pour un simple gâteaux »

Gaara leva les yeux, lui n'y voyait aucun problème, le gâteau n'était que pour la fin de la réception. Ils étaient encore dans les temps.

« Et Temari, où est-elle ? » Demanda Kankuro

« Elle est allée chercher Nami. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, il y a peut-être une urgence à l'hopital."

« Gaara, Kankuro ! Désolée du retard ! » S'excusa Temari

« Ah ben ça tu peux oui ! Est ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps on attend ? » cria Kankuro.

« Désolée, en fait c'est ma faute, il fallait que j'aille à l'hôpital pour donner des ordres aux équipes de gardes et c'est à ce moment là qu'une femme est arrivée avec sa fille et, la pauvre, avait avalé un petit jouet et elle s'étouffait, il a fallut lui retirer sans lui faire mal ... » expliqua Nami.

« C'était horrible, si tu avait vu ça ! Cette petite n'arrivait plus a respirer et elle pleurait et … » Continua Temari

« Oui bon ça va, épargne moi les détail ! » Coupa Kankuro avant de se retourner pour aller parler au ninja derrière lui.

Temari se pencha vers Nami :« Tu vois je t'avais dit que ça marcherait ! »

Elles pouffèrent de rire en s'éloignant de jeune frère de la blonde.

La salle était pleine, tous étaient debout en train de discuter des projet en cours dans leurs village. Pour l'occasion, l'ambassadeur de Konoha avait été invité et était en grande discussion avec Temari. Et d'après ce que Nami voyait, Shikamaru Nara et Sabaku no Temari ne parlaient pas que de leurs villages respectifs ou de l'examen chunnin : Temari passait souvent la main dans ses cheveux et Shikamaru n'arrêtait pas de sourire et d'effleurer la main de la blonde.

Nami souri lorsqu'elle les vit d'éloigner des gens.

Quant à elle, elle était assise dans un coin, son verre à la main et observait la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Gaara serrait la main de toutes les personnes qu'il n'avait pas encore vu tout en surveillant discrètement que tout se passe bien. Cette ville était différente de la sienne, les gens avait l'air beaucoup plus serein et proche les uns les autres. A Konoha, bien qu'après l'arrivé de Naruto, les règles sociales se soient un peu décontractées, les gens ne paraissaient pas aussi proche les uns les autres.

Bien qu'au début elle fut assez sceptique, elle devait avouer que Suna était plutôt une ville chaleureuse.

Elle sourie lorsqu'elle vit Gaara en conversation avec une jeune fille sûrement un peu moins âgée.

"Pourquoi vous restez dans votre coin ?"

Elle sursauta, si bien que son verre faillit tomber de sa main, et puis lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était que Kankuro, elle souffla de soulagement.

"Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?" questionna-t-elle.

"Assez, pour tout dire. De là, je peux voir ce qui se passe autour de Gaara tout en surveillant Temari et ce … Nara."

"Donc, vous êtes le genre de frère sur-protecteur ?"

Il hésita à répondre, puis préféra changer de sujet.

"Pourquoi est ce que vous restez dans votre coin ? Les anciens du conseil aimeraient vous rencontrer."

Elle bu une gorgée et remis la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait les yeux derrière son oreille. Kankuro dut avouer qu'elle était très belle lorsqu'elle se mettait un minimum en valeur. Elle portait une robe d'un vert qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux.

Elle répondit enfin à sa question.

"Je n'aime pas beaucoup se genre de soirée. De plus je m'inquiète pour l'hôpital."

"Je pense que vous vous faites trop de soucis"

Il s'était levé en disant cela et l'avait prise par le bras pour la faire se lever.

"Notre hôpital a fonctionné plusieurs années avant votre arrivé, alors ce n'est pas en une soirée qu'il va exploser."

Il lui donna un verre.

"Ce soir, vous allez vous présenter aux anciens."

Elle acquiesça.

Elle se tenait debout entre les membres du conseil, son verre à la main. Cela fait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle cherchait désespérément Kankuro discrètement dans la foule. Elle espérait profondément qu'il vienne la sortir de là. Après tout c'est lui qui l'avait mise dans cette situation L'homme à sa droite tentait désespérément de passer sa mains sur le bas de son dos et l'homme à sa gauche la méprisait particulièrement du regard. En ce moment précis elle ne pensait qu'a boire le verre qu'elle avait dans la main d'une traite et se resservir jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe d'ivresse et qu'il faille l'a ramener dans sa chambre. Le moment où son verre s'approcha de ses lèvres fut le moment de sa délivrance. Kankuro venait d'apparaître à ses coté lui murmurant dans l'oreille, lui demandant de le suivre.

Elle sourie aux personnes qui l'entouraient leurs demandant de bien vouloir l'excuser. Elle s'inclina respectueusement et les quitta. Elle suivait Kankuro, slalomant entre les personnes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un coin à l'écart. Il se retourna vers elle.

"Nous avons un problème. Nous nous sommes fait attaquer peu avant le début de la soirée. Mes hommes surveillaient les remparts Est de la ville, nous avons reçu un message de l'hôpital, pour nous donner des nouvelles sur leurs états de santé."

Il lui tendit le parchemin. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire. Lorsqu'il vu que ses sourcils se froncèrent il s'avança et regarda par dessus son épaule.

"Alors qu'est ce que ça dit ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je pense que nous devons nous rendre à l'hôpital de suite. Ces examens m'inquiète..."

Temari avait pris la main de Shikamaru pour l'emmenait dans un endroit plus calme. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les appartement de celle-ci. Shikamaru tentait de reprendre son souffle depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Il l'écrasait à moitié mais Temari s'en fichait. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se mettre sur le coté et amena son front contre le sien d'une main.

"Est ce que tu crois que ça c'est remarqué ?"

Il l'interrogea du regard.

"Le fait que tout les deux on soit … dans un espèce de couple ?"

"Sûrement. Mais on s'en fiche non ?"

"Ouai … Mais c'est quand même mieux qu'on officialise pas encore."

"Si tu veux."

Elle le regardait s'endormir comme un enfant. Elle se sentit soudain bête de ne pas vouloir que les gens sache pour sa relation, même si elle savait que la plupart était au courant, c'est comme si elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle savait aussi que ses frère n'apprécierait guère, mais se qui l'effrayait le plus c'était de devoir choisir entre son village natal et Konoha. Et elle était presque sûre qu'elle devrait quitter Suna. Shikamaru dirigeait son camps après a mort de son père et il était indispensable qu'il laisse le nouvel hokage Uzumaki Naruto, seul aux commande de la ville.

Il se voyait au moins une fois par moins en tant qu'ambassadeur de leurs villes respectives, mais elle devait avouer que la distance qui les séparaient les trois quart du temps, était devenue insupportable. Elle posa ses lèvres cotre les siennes et s'endormit à son tour

Kankuro l'a vit rentrer dans la pièce rapidement, portant l'uniforme des médecins de Suna. Elle s'avança vers lui, il remarqua rapidement qu'elle avait du aussi changer de chaussure, elle paraissait beaucoup plus petite que lui.

"Très bien, d'après les examens que les équipes de gardes ont fait , il semblerait qu'une substance soit présente dans le sang des patients."

"Et qu'est ce que ce serai ?"

"Nous ne savons pas pour l'instant. Nous collectons leurs sang pour essayer de trouver. Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps, vous devriez essayer de dormir. Je repasserai dans une quinzaine de minutes."

Elle sorti de la pièce où quatre de ses hommes étaient allongés. Il trouvait cela étrange de les voir allongés, les bras perfusés. Il partir vers la fenêtre, la ville était plongée dans le noir. Il devait être une heure du matin, tout au plus. De l'hopital, on voyait parfaitement le palais du Kazekage encore allumé vu l'heure les invités commençaient déjà à partir dans leurs appartement respectif.

Il ne savait pas comment échapper à cette chambre d'hôpital. Ses hommes étaient dans le coma et lui ne voulait que sortir mais se devait d'être là.

En réalité, il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Il arrivait toujours à y échapper, parfois il cachait sa douleur, encaissait les coups amicaux sur l'épaule de ses amis. L'hôpital de la ville lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux, d'abord la mort de sa mère puis ensuite tout les examens qu'avait subis son petit frère. Il avait dû se rendre à l'hôpital toute son enfance pour voir des psychologues suite à ses problème familiaux. Son père était violent et strict, un Kazekage qui ne voulait aucun écart de comportement autant dans son village que dans sa famille.

Se retrouver face à ces lits où étaient couché des hommes perfusés lui donnait la nausée. Il ouvrit vaguement la fenêtre et respira l'air frais qui s'engouffrait lentement dans la pièce. Il se déplaça vers le canapé non-loin et s'assit dessus. Très vite il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il transpirait et haletait. Devant lui, Nami, accroupit le regardait d'un air soucieux.

"Est ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux verts émeraude lui rappela soudainement quelque chose sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment savoir quoi.

"Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?" insista-t-elle

"Hum, oui c'est rien, nous vous en faite pas."

Elle laissa passer mais se promis d'y revenir plus tard. Elle s'assit à ses coté et lui donna un verre d'eau.

"Nous avons les résultats des prises de sang." Elle lui tendit le papier.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Lorsque nous avons passé l'échantillon de sang au microscope, nous nous sommes aperçu que quelques choses clochait au niveau des globules rouges et blancs. Après une analyse un peu plus approfondit nous avons pus déceler une toxine qui semble colorer les globules. "

"Et on peut l'enlever ?"

"Pour l'instant, nous n'en connaissons pas assez pour pouvoir fabriquer ou même administrer un antidote. Nous pouvons juste leurs permettre de ne pas trop souffrir."

Elle se leva après avoir brièvement tapoté l'épaule de Kankuro, contrôla les perfusions et sortit de la chambre.

La nuit avait été courte après la soirées de la veille, mais la vie repris son cours et le village était déjà réveillé. Gaara, travaillait sur un dossier lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Matsuri apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Après que Gaara lui en donna la persmission elle entra.

"Est ce que je vous dérange ?"

"Non pas du tout, que veut tu ?"

"Et bien, je me demandais si c'était possible d'être affectée à une autre équipe."

Il ferma son dossier et l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.

"Tu ne te sens pas bien là où tu es ?"

"Non ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai juste pensé à changer de spécialité."

"Où aimerais tu aller ?"

"J'aimerai travailler à l'hôpital, enfin si cela est possible, bien sûr."

"Ça risque d'être compliqué, je ne te promet rien, à moins d'aller voir Nami directement, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand chose."

Elle baissa la tête déçue. Lorsqu'il vit son expression, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur.

"Pourquoi veut tu changer subitement ?"

"J'ai juste … réalisé que pouvoir soigner les autres me plaisait vraiment et je pense être plus utile avec mes connaissances de scellement à l'hôpital..."

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas que je veux pas, au contraire. Seulement il y a déjà beaucoup de chose à faire à l'hôpital et je crains que se ne soit pas le moment..."

"Très bien, je vous remercie." Elle sourie discrètement et se leva pour aller rejoindre la porte.

"Attend Matsuri !"

Il s'était lui même levé et lui avait attrapé la main.

"Je ferai part à Nami de ta requête, mais je ne te promet rien. Si jamais tu as un problème dans ton équipe, j'aimerais que tu m'en parle d'accord ?"

Elle acquiesça, puis ses joues rosirent un moment. Elle décida de quitter la pièce.

Gaara se rassit. Finalement, il préférait grandement qu'elle soit à l'hôpital. S'est-on jamais, il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave qu'un simple accident. Il se surprit lui même à vérifier le nombre de ninjas masculin que comportait son équipe. Et vu le nombre, elle travaillerait à l'hôpital.

Nami était en train de compléter le dossier qu'elle devait rendre à Gaara le soir même. Elle avait enfin trouvé une solution pour le première groupe qui devra suivre la formation. Elle écrivit encore quelque mot puis rangea sa plume et ferma son rouleau de parchemin. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur Kankuro.

« Désolé de vous déranger. La femme d'un des hommes empoisonné aimerait vous parler. »

« Oh, pas de soucis. »

Il lui laissa la place en la rassurant et partit attendre sur le coté. La femme entra et Nami put ainsi voir qu'elle était enceinte.

« Essayez-vous je vous en pris »

« Merci, Kankuro m'a dit que mon mari, Senji Yamamoto avait était empoisonné …. »

Elle avait les yeux rouge et les larmes revenait déjà au coin de ses yeux.

« Eh bien, il semblerait qu'une substance colorent les globules, mais nous n'en savons pas encore assez pour prédire quoi que soit. »

« Mais vous pourrez le soigner n'est ce pas ? » Elle avait dit cela en touchant son ventre rond.

« J'espère. »

Elle l'a remercia et se leva. Nami se leva à sa suite pour lui tenir la porte. Elle sortit en tenant son ventre, et s'arrêta devant Kankuro.

« Est ce que tu veut que je te raccompagne ? » Lui demanda celui-ci.

« Ne t'inquiète pas . » lui sourie t-elle en posa la main sur sa joue. « Merci pour tous que tu as fait pour nous. Senji était très fier de travailler avec toi. »

Puis elle s'éloigna en marchant à son rythme.

La nuit était déjà tombé sur le village, les torches illuminaient les allées sans déranger les villageois endormis. Suna avait beau être en plein désert, lorsque la nuit s'abattait sur la petite ville la température chutait considérablement pouvant quelque fois atteindre des chiffres négatifs. Nami se dépêchait de rentrait au palais là où l'attendait sa chambre. Le Kazekage lui avait offert cette pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un logement. Bien entendu, Gaara lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester autant du temps qu'elle le voulait dans son petit studio, mais ça la gênait de devoir dépendre d'un village dont elle ne faisait même pas partie. Elle ne pensait seulement pas avoir autant de travail, et donc depuis son arrivée la jeune femme faisait des aller retour entre l'hôpital et le palais, le nez dans les dossier vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle soupira vaguement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

Bien que Kankuro était ses coté depuis le début du trajet elle sursauta légèrement.

« Ce poste demande beaucoup trop de travail. C'est juste éprouvant. »

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira nouveau.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec vos hommes. » dit-elle

« C'est un peu comme une famille. Avec Senji et Haruna, sa femme, on se connaît depuis l'académie. »

« Je la trouve très gentille. Pour quand attend-t-elle son enfant ? »

« Senji m'a parlé du mois de Janvier il me semble. »

Elle sourit. Trois mois s'était assez pour pouvoir soigner son mari. Du moins elle l'espérait

Ils arrivèrent au palais, enfin, et se séparèrent, Kankuro à droite, Nami à gauche, vers le bureau du Kazekage.

Kankuro se sépara d'elle pour aller vers ses appartements. Par chance, son père étant Kazekage il avait toujours habité dans le palais, et au fil du temps il avait acquis ses propres appartement. Ceux ci étaient composés d'une pièce à vivre, d'une cuisine et d'une chambre avec salle d'eau. C'est assez petit, mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. De plus, s'était assez reculé, et de là il pouvait vivre sa vie comme il le voulait. Il entra et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre ou se trouvait sa salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche brûlante et d'une nuit de sommeil pour oublier tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut !

je suis vraiment désolée de mettre autant de temps, mais je pense que ce sera comme ça à chaque fois. Entre les devoirs commun de philo d'histoire les oraux et les BAC blanc je passe ma vie dans les bouquins (enfin pas trop quand même) et du coup j'ai pas souvent le temps d'écrire autant que je le veut.

Je m'excuse donc !

J'espère que vous apprécierez,

BONNE LECTURE :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Nami se réveilla gênée par la lumière. Elle été rentrée chez elle pendant la nuit la veille et sous la fatigue avait oublié de fermer les rideau de la fenêtre de son petit studio. Elle se tourna vers son réveil. Il était dix heure du matin. Elle était en retard. Les échantillons de la toxine prélevés sur les victimes qu'elle avait envoyé à Konoha un semaine plus tôt devaient arriver aujourd'hui. Elle aurait peut être une chance de pouvoir les soigner. Elle sortie de ses draps et partie en direction de la salle de bain pour s'y doucher. Elle se sentirait mal si Senji mourrait avant la naissance de son enfant. De plus cette situation commençait à faire peur aux civils, on avait attaqué le village, empoisonné les gardes et personne n'arrivait à trouver d'antidote. Et elle, elle n'était maintenant plus sûre de pouvoir gérer son poste.

L'eau qui dégoulinait sur son corps était tellement chaude qu'elle en avait des frissons. Elle avait vu Haruna tout les jours de la semaine, et elle culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir soigner ces hommes.

Elle sortit enfin de sa douche et enfila son peignoir avant de se diriger vers sa kitchenette. Elle fit chauffer de l'eau et partir s'habiller. Une fois terminé elle s'apprêtait à prendre son petit déjeuné et se dirigea vers le petit coin qui lui servait de cuisine en tentant de sécher ses cheveux. Elle but à peine quelques gorgée de son thé et entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et Temari apparue dans son champ de vision.

« Salut ! » Elle lui fit la bise et rentra dans la pièce.

« On ne t'a pas vue souvent cette semaine, tu vas bien ? » Nami lui avait dit cela en lui servant du thé.

« Oui, j'ai dû me rendre à Konoha pour préparer le prochain examen chunnin avec Shika. »

« Oh je vois, tu l'appelle Shika, vous avez l'air … proche, non ? »

Une couleurs rosée apparue sur ses joues.

« Il fait chaud non ? »

Nami pouffa. Elle avait vu juste.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle en croquant dans un biscuit.

Temari s'était retournée violemment vers elle, les yeux écarquillés puis elle soupira. Si elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher autant qu'elle lui dise tout.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, peut-être un an et demi, voire deux ans. Mais ne le dit à personne et surtout pas à Kankuro ! »

Elle hocha la tête avant de lui demander tout les détails.

* * *

Les rayons de soleil pénétrèrent dans sa chambre et il grogna. Les draps de son lit étaient totalement défaits et il transpirait. Il voulut se lever mais il senti un poids sur son bras, et c'est à cet instant là qu'il découvrit un jeune femme nue à ses cotés. Lorsqu'il considéra sa nudité il compris qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir.

Il soupira, se libérant doucement du poids de la jeune, et partit vers sa salle d'eau. Il appris aussi qu'il devait avoir bût puisque sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se diriger dans la douche en maudissant plus que jamais le petit rebord de la baignoire à enjamber.

L'eau froide parcourrait son corps. Ce genre de chose lui arrivait que très rarement, après tout il était un homme. Mais il avait extrêmement honte de tout ça. D'ailleurs, toutes ses conneries accumulées lu avait valus la haine de tout les membres du conseil. Il soupira et entreprit de se passer du gel douche. Il se demandait déjà comment est ce qu'il allait faire pour se sortir de cette affaire, parce qu'il le savait très bien, une fois cette fille sortit de chez lui, elle se vanterait à qui voudra l'entendre de sa soirées avec le frère du Kazekage. Et cela engendrerait progressivement les mauvais regards du conseil, les rires de son jeune frère et enfin l'engueulade de sa très chère sœur.

Il sortit de sa prison d'eau, un peu plus réveillé, même si son mal de crâne était toujours présent. Il partit alors de préparer du café, et il s'aperçut entre temps que la fille avait quitté son appartement lui laissant brièvement son adresse, ce qui l'exaspéra, mais le soulagea d'un coté.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé cette semaine, il fallait qu'il décompresse. Le moral de son équipe était au plus bas. Et il avait refusé toutes les missions que Gaara lui avait proposé parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser les trois victimes à l'arrière. Et puis il se devait d'arrêter les fauteurs de troubles ne serait-se que pour venger l'honneur de ses hommes. Il se rappela brièvement qu'il devait se rendre à l'hôpital. Il prit la route.

* * *

L'hôpital était beaucoup plus plein qu'à son habitude. Les médecins faisait des aller-retours entre leurs patients, des enfants pleuraient, des personnes âgées se plaignaient de leur attentes. La situation semblait incontrôlable. Kankuro s'avança jusqu'au bureau central, la jeune femme l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire.

« Monsieur Kankuro, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je devait voir Nami, est ce qu'elle est là ? »

Elle regarda quelques documents puis son attention revient lui.

« Elle est en consultation, mais elle devrait bientôt avoir terminé. » Lui sourie-t-elle de toute ses dents.

« Très bien, dites-lui que je l'attend dans son bureau. » Il partit en direction du bureau sur la droite, les mains dans les poches. Lorsqu'il entra et que le bruit du hall s'évanouit, il soupira de bien-être. Sa tête avaient faillit exploser lorsqu'il avait parcourus les quelques mètres qui séparaient la porte du bureau central. Il examina le bureau qu'il vit pour la première fois. Il n'était pas aussi spacieux qu'il l'avait imaginé. Mais il était remplis de étagères toute remplis les unes que les autres. Il fut étonné par le nombre de livre qu'elle possédait, essentiellement sur la médecines, certes mais c'était énorme. Cette quantité pouvait presque êtres égales à la quantité d'un rayon de la bibliothèque du palais. Il les regarda vaguement, faisant courir son doigt sur les reliures, certain dataient de l'époque du premier Hokage de Konoha. Il y avait de tout, des dictionnaires, des encyclopédie, des livres de théorie, des descriptions de maladies, symptôme par symptôme … Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la fin de la dernière étagère, il posa son regard sur le bureau au centre. Il était plein, replis de dossier diverses. Les feuilles, les livres, les parchemins importants se chevauchaient, on ne voyait que quelques bout du bureau. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Kankuro c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune photo, aucun souvenir de son village natal. Il y avait quelques dessins d'enfant sur le murs de derrière mais ce n'était que des dessins d'enfant nés ici. Aucun souvenirs de patients, d'amis voir même de parents de Konoha. Rien. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en face du bureau. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après. Nami apparus dans l'encadrement. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés et des petites boucles dévalaient le long de son visage. Son uniforme vert était parsemés de quelque tache de sang.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai dut refermé un plaie ouverte et- »

Elle fut coupé par un petite voix qui l'appelait. Un petit garçon couru vers elle une feuille à la main.

« Mademoiselle Nami ! Je voulais vous donner ça. »

Elle s'accroupit en face de lui, et recueillit la feuille.

« C'est très gentil Haru, ton dessin est très beau. »

L'enfant lui fit un énorme sourire et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Va rejoindre ta maman, elle doit s'inquiéter, et surtout soit gentil avec elle et écoute bien ce qu'elle te dit »

Le garçon hocha la tête et partit en direction de sa mère. Elle se releva et ferma la porte. Puis elle s'avança vers le mur et afficha le dessin.

« Vous avez l'air très populaire. »

« Les enfants sont adorables ici. » sourie-t-elle.

« C'était différent à Konoha ? »

Son sourire s'effaça. Elle ne préférait pas répondre, et changea de sujet.

« Je vous ai demandé de venir parce que les analyses que j'ai envoyé à Konoha la semaine précédente sont arrivés ! » Elle avait dit cela en cherchant le morceau de papier en question. Elle murmura un « bon sang, c'est pas vrai » et s'exclama lorsqu'elle le trouva quelques seconde plus tard. Elle lui montra le papier et vint s'appuyer contre son bureau, juste devant lui.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, le clan Nara – Kankuro grimaça à ce nom se qui fit sourire Nami- a réussis à déterminer les caractéristiques du poison. »

Il commença à lire la feuille mais il s'arrêta vite lorsqu'il compris qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il lui rendit la feuille.

« Concrètement, ça veut dire quoi ? »

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil d'à coté.

« Et bien, il semblerait que le poison s'infiltre dans le sang par le biais des globules, et lorsque le sang est complètement atteint, il s'attaque au organes, ils sont peu à peu contaminés, les globules perdent leurs efficacité et le sang de circule plus normalement dans l'organisme. »

« Quels sont les risques ? »

« Le sang est en quelques sorte … poreux, il n'a plus son aspect liquides, les nutriments ne sont plus amenés au organes qui eux-même ne sont plus en capacité d'absorber les nutriments dont ils sont besoins …. »

« Donc ils sont en train de mourir ? »

« Nous allons essayer de compenser en leurs administrant des doses de sorte de vitamines. Cependant nous ne sommes pas sûr du résultat. »

Un silence se fit. Le temps qu'il assimile cette annonce. Elle l'avait vu serré les poings, ça ne devait pas être facile. Cependant, il y avait une chance de les soigner, elle était peut-être infime, mais il fallait la tenter.

« Néanmoins, grâce à ses analyses et à des recherches poussés » elle regardait l'état de son bureau en disant cela « j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de créer un antidote. »

Kankuro tourna la tête vers elle, elle avait vraiment une solution ? Son regard lui dicta de continuer.

« Eh bien, d'après mes recherches il y a une plante dont la sève pourrait nous permettre de créer un antidote. »

« Vous en êtes sûre ? »

Son regard changea, une lueur d'espoir apparu.

« Eh bien, c'est ce qui est dit dans ce livre. » elle pointa un énorme bouquins qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un vieux grimoire. « Mais je ne suis absolument pas sure. C'est juste mentionné. Ça se nomme... » Elle vérifia dans le livre « Purpine. »

Ses livres ne portait que sur les ressources de Konoha. Elle ne savait ni où la localiser ni vraiment quoi en faire.

« Ecoutez, Gaara nous laissera aller la chercher, mais il faut lui présenter un dossier qui tient la route. »

« J'ai vérifié dans tout les livres que je possède. Je ne trouve rien aux alentours de Konoha. »

« Essayons dans la pays du vent dans ce cas. » Il se leva. « Venez avec moi. »

Elle le suivit et ils sortirent de l'hôpital pour se rendre au quartier d'à coté. Les maisons était assez grande dans cet endroit de la ville. Kankuro la guida vers une villa, si elle pouvait appeler cela comme cela. Cette immense maison devait être vieille, les mur s'effritaient et les volets en bois ne tenait presque plus. Pourtant, elle était très belle, magnifique même. Il fallait juste l'arranger un petit peu, arroser et désherber les fleurs et tout serai parfait. Il ouvrit la porte et l'invita rentrer. L'entrée était composée du salon et de la salle à manger. Elle était dans le style traditionnel de Suna, avec la couleur rouge comme couleur dominante. C'était un peu poussiéreux mais cela en restait jolie. Il continua dans un long couloir et s'arrêta devant la toute dernière porte. Et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Nami aperçu une multitude d'étagère. La pièce était énorme, elle possédait des bibliothèques qui prenait tout le mur, de vieux ouvrage et des archives datant de plusieurs année auparavant.

« Qui habitait cette maison ? » avait-elle demandé

« Ma grand-mère, Chiyo, elle était une médecin remarquable. »

« Oh je vois, Chiyo. J'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier quelqu'une de ses œuvres. »

Elle passait ses doigts sur quelques livres qui étaient à sa hauteur.

« Et bien, considérez que vous avait la possibilité de toutes les étudier. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, cette femme avait écrit tout ça ? Ce n'était pas humain. Combien de temps avait-elle vécue pour pouvoir entreprendre autant de ouvrage ?

« Par quoi on commence pour les recherche ? » Nami sursauta. Elle était tellement absorbée par tout ce livres qu'elle en avait oublier le but de sa présence.

« Eh bien par tout les livres qui pourraient parler de plante. » Elle passa devant chaque étagère et en sortit tout les livres qu'elle jugeait adéquat. Une fois que toutes les bibliothèques furent passées au peigne fins ils se mirent au travail. Il y avait des tonnes de livres, si bien que la table n'était plus visible. Ils ouvraient les livres, cherchaient dans l'index ou le sommaire le nom de la plante.

Cela leurs prirent des heures, l'immense pièce qui été rangée à leur arrivée était à présent parsemée de livres. Il ne leurs restait qu'une dizaine d'ouvrage et ils n'avaient toujours rien. Quatre heure qu'ils cherchaient et rien du tout. Aucun indice.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Dit-il en s'étirant. « Vous êtes bien sûre d'en avoir entendus parler ? »

Elle hocha la tête toujours absorbée dans son livre. Elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait cela long elle aussi, et elle commençait à se décourager. Kankuro avait débuté les cents pas dans la pièce. Et si ils ne trouvaient rien ? Elle changea de livres. _Faune et flore du pays du vent _ Elle l'ouvrit au sommaire. Chercha la lettre « P » Il y était ! Elle ouvrit la page. Bon sang elle l'avait trouvé !

« Je l'ai ! Venez voir ! »

Il accouru et se pencha par dessus son épaule.

« La purpine est une plante qui ne pousse que dans le Sud-Ouest du pays du vent. Elle ne pousse que pendant la période entre le premier et le second solstice. » Lit-il « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Le premier solstice est en juin et le second en décembre. »

« Nous sommes en Novembre ! Nous pouvons encore en trouver ! »

« Il est dit ici qu'elle est assez rare. Mais ses caractéristiques sont vraiment exceptionnelle. On ne peut pas vraiment passer à coté. On pourrait même en faire pousser quelqu'une dans les serres de l'hôpital ! »

« Il faut que l'on montre tout ça à Gaara. Je suis sûr qu'on peut arriver à trouver cette plante. »

Elle lui sourie. Il fallait quelle garde confiance, il était optimiste et il fallait qu'elle le soit aussi. Elle entreprit de commencer les recherches qui serviront à créer un antidote.

* * *

Matsuri marchait dans les rues du village la tête baissée. La nuit commencée a tomber et les lampes s'allumaient. Elle était exténuée. Elle espérait vraiment que Gaara arriverait lui trouver un poste à l'hopital. Elle avait mal partout et sa tête lui tournait. Elle endurait cela depuis trop longtemps mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler, surtout à Gaara. Elle savait qu'il s'énerverait et qu'il s'en voudrait d'avoir laisser se passer quelque chose de si grave dans son village. De plus elle avait honte, honte d'avoir laisser tout ça empirer.

Elle marcha autant qu'elle pouvait, à son rythme, s'accrochant au mur de temps en temps pour ne pas tomber.

« Matsuri ? »

Elle leva difficilement la tête. Gaara. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Matsuri, ça ne va pas ?

« Si .. si très bien. Que faites vous ici ? »

« Eh bien je passais pas là, tu est vraiment sûre que ça va ? »

Elle chancelait et elle était livide.

« Tu ne veut pas que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ? » Il lui avait dit cela en la touchant à l'épaule. Mais elle évita son geste, elle haletait, se tenant la poitrine. Elle faisait une crise de panique.

« Eh Matsuri, calme toi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Elle glissa sur le mur. Gaara était tellement paniqué. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'amena vers l'hôpital.

Il avait presque couru et été rentré comme un fou furieux à l'hopital, Matsuri dans les bras. Et lorsqu'il avait demandé Nami elle avait accourue de son bureau suivit de Kankuro. Elle avait pris la jeune femme et avait commencé les premier soins.

Tout ces événements défilaient dans sa tête. Gaara culpabilisait. Elle allait si mal et il n'avait rien, il était tellement occupé par ses responsabilités de Kazekage qu'il n'avait même pas pût aider une amie, sa toute première amie. Bon sang qu'il s'en voulait. Il était assis devant la salle où elle venait d'être emmenée.

« Alors, que faisait tu avec elle ? »

Kankuro s'assit à ses cotés.

« je pourrais te retourner la question non ? »

Il sourit vaguement. Il savait que son frère avait de la répartie. Mais à la vue de sa tête, il compris que l'humour n'arrangerait pas les choses.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue elle avait l'ai bizarre et elle s'est évanouie. »

Elle avait l'air tellement démunie, faible. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir son état empirer ? Était il un mauvais ami ? Il mis sa tête entre ses mains. Voyant qu'il s'en voulait Kankuro passa son bras sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Gaara. Elle cachait son ét at de santé, personne n'aurait put savoir. »

« Mais je suis son ami, j'aurai dût lui demander ce qui se passait. Comment j'ai put passer à coté de quelque chose d'aussi grave. »

« Ne culpabilise pas, qui te dit qu'elle ne l'aurait pas mal prit ? »

Nami sortie de la salle le dossier de Matsuri dans les mains.

« Est-ce que je peut la voir ? »

« Oui, elle dors encore, elle était épuisée. »

Il rentra dans la salle. Kankuro se leva à son tour.

« Alors qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Eh bien, ce c'est pas facile à dire, j'ai une hypothèse mais il faut que je fasse des examens plus approfondit. »

« Mais est ce que c'est grave ? »

« Ça peut l'être … » elle l'amena un peu plus loin. « Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrez lui parler de la plante non ? Plus vite on ira la chercher, plus vite on pourra les sauver. »

« Je lui en parlerai. Laissons lui juste le temps d'encaisser ça. »

« Je comprend. »

Elle fit demi-tour et commença à partir mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il lui tient la main.

« S'il vous plais concentrez vos recherches sur Matsuri, elle compte beaucoup pour Gaara et s'il se passait quelque chose de grave, il ne s'en remettrait pas. »

« Très bien. Vous savez si il s'est passé quelque chose qui la concerne ? »

« Non … Gaara ne m'a rien dit. Mais peut-être que vous devriez lui demander. »

Elle le regardait avec inquiétude. Ce qu'elle avait à demander n'était pas facile ni à dire, ni à entendre. Elle avança vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Gaara était assis à coté du lit où Matsuri dormait, il avait pris une de ses mains dans les siennes et la serrait. Elle s'approcha doucement.

« Excusez-moi, j'aurai quelques questions. »

Il tourna la tête doucement et Nami vit que ses yeux étaient rouges. Avait-il pleuré ?

Elle se dirigea vers la perfusion.

« Lorsqu'on l'a ausculté, nous avons découvert des traces de blessures, enfin plutôt des traces de coup sur ses hanches et … «

« Et quoi ? » Il se leva. « Vous pensez que je l'ai frappée c'est ça ? Qu'insinuez vous ? Que je l'ai coincée dans un coin du palais et que je l'ai frappée ? »

« Mais pas du tout monsieur, je cherche juste à comprendre … »

« Ah vraiment vous essayait de comprendre » il s'était avancé et elle sentit du sable autour d'elle. « A la place de comprendre vous feriez mieux de la soigner. »

Le sable se regroupa autour d'elle. Elle reculait alors qu'il s'avançait lorsqu'elle sentit une surface dure dans son dos. Elle avait déjà atteint le mur et se retrouva coincée face au Kazekage qui avait littéralement pété les plombs.

« Ecoutez, monsieur, je ne vous accuse pas du tout. Vous êtes son ami, vous ne lui ferez jamais de mal, j'en suis certaine, il vous faut vous calmer et surtout vous reposez ... »

« Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? » répéta-t-il. « vous voulez que j'aille dormir alors qu'elle est dans cet état ? »

Ses mains agrippèrent le col de la jeune fille.

« Allez la soigner à la place de dire de telles conneries ! »

Elle était terrorisée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la personne qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques semaines plus tôt, une personne si gentille et bienveillante, puisse être aussi colérique. Elle pouvait clairement voir que son regard avait changé du tout au tout. Lui qui avait un visage enfantin, avait maintenant un visage au trait tendue. On pouvait lui donner un âge beaucoup plus élevé. Elle attrapa ses mains positionné à son coup alors qu'il commençait à le serrer.

« Je vous en supplie. Je sais que vous ne pouvait pas faire ça. Vous êtes un homme gentil et généreux. Vous me faites mal. »

« Gaara ! » Une voix l'avait coupé dans son élans, et quelques seconde plus tard l'emprise qu'elle avait sentit sur sa gorge avait disparue et Gaara avait était plaqué par son frère aîné et tenté de se débattre. Elle toussa légèrement et se leva péniblement pour aller chercher une seringue dans la commode de la chambre. Elle s'approcha des deux hommes. Et planta la seringue dans la cuisse de Gaara.

« C'est un tranquillisant. »

Et sous l'effet du produit Gaara s'endormit. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sur le sol comme pour reprendre leurs souffle. Puis elle fut pris d'une toux. Kankuro la releva et l'emmena dans le couloir sur les siège d'attente et lui tendis un verre d'eau. Elle but une petite gorgée en grimaçant.

« Est ce que ça va aller ? »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et toussa de nouveau. Il s'était installé en face d'elle en position accroupi.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

« Vous en faite pas. » arriva-telle à prononcer. Il mis sa main sur sa joue alors que les larmes qui étaient apparue lors de sa quinte de toux coulaient sur son les repoussa ainsi que la mains du jeune homme et partie en direction de la chambre de Matsuri.

« Si vous ne mettez pas de glace, vous aller avoir des hématomes. »

« Ne vous en faites pas. Aidez moi plutôt à sortir votre frère d'ici. »

Il s'exécuta. IL le pris sur son dos et l'enmena dans ses appartements.

* * *

Lorsque Gaara se réveilla, il sentit une agréable odeur de petit déjeuné dans son appartement. Il s'étira et poussa ses draps pour se lever. Qui pouvait bien être ici ? Il habitait seul, n'avait aucune petite amie et il ne savait même pas qu'il avait de la nourriture comestible dans son frigo. Il se leva doucement et enfila un peignoir avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Ah vous êtes réveillé ! Comment est ce que vous vous sentez ? »

Nami était dans son salon, assise dans son canapé, en train de remplir des dossiers.

« Vous avez faim ? J'ai préparé le petit déjeuné, il vous faudrait manger un peu. »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ? »

« Oh, et bien, vous n'étiez pas très bien hier nus avons dût vous administrer un médicament. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? »

« Non, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Oh ne vous en faite pas, rien de grave, vus étiez juste un peu à cran par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à Matsuri. » avait-elle dit en secouant les mains devant elle.

Matsuri ? Les souvenirs se mélangèrent alors dans sa tête et il se souvint d'elle dans la rue, aussi blanche qu'un rouleau de parchemin vierge, titubant sur ses jambes. Il se revit la portait jusqu'à l'hopital pour enfin la voir sur le lit.

« Comment va -elle ? »

« C'est assez … délicat. Je préfère être sûre de mon diagnostic avant de dire quoique ce soit. »

« Je pense que vous devriez lui dire. »

Elle déglutit et baissa les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ne lui ferais certaine pas plaisir. Et la dernière foi qu'elle lui avait dit quelques chose qui ne lui avait pas vraiment fait plaisir, elle s'était retrouvée en mauvaise posture. Elle porta la main sur le foulard qu'elle avait mis pour cacher les quelques bleu qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire disparaître. Kankuro s'approcha d'elle et mis sa main sur son épaule.

« Je reste là, d'accord, ce ne sera pas comme hier. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle pris place sur le canapé et sortie un dossier de sa mallette. Elle le montra à Gaara. Il s'assit et pris les feuilles de parchemin dans ses mains.

« Contusions vaginales importantes … échantillons de sperm …. plusieurs hématomes sur les hanches …. »

Il finit de lire la feuille et leva les yeux vers la jeune fille en face de lui.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je pense qu'elle … enfin … comment dire … elle s'est faite ... »

« Violée. »

Nami se tourna vers Kankuro. Il l'a regarda, elle était surprise. Et alors ? Gaara n'est plus un enfant. Il hocha les épaules alors qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard.

« Vi-violée. »

Il avait l'air anéanti.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, elle a une forte fièvre et son sang présente la même substance que les trois victimes de l'empoisonnement. »

Les mains sur le visage il réfléchissait. Kankuro avait prit place sur le dossier du canapé.

« Avec Nami on a peut être trouvé un moyen de les guérir. »

A suivre …

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre se termine ! Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai changé la présentation c'est plus clair non ? Je me suis aperçu que je l'avais pas fait sur le premier et du coup c'était tout tassé ...

Je fais une moyenne de 7 pages Word par chapitre, alors si jamais vous trouvez cela un peu trop court dites le moi et j'essaierai de rallonger ;)

J'espère que ça vus a plut, donnez moi vos avis !

A plus, Naomi :D


End file.
